


Mele Kalikimaka

by NimDamy16



Series: Wildlings [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Caroling, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Human Genji Shimada, Implied Reaper76, Implied Slash, Jesse can sing, Like, Multi, Noodle Dragons, Secret Santa, Wildlings universe, Young Genji Shimada, Young Hanzo Shimada, Young Jesse McCree, Young(er) OW cast, fem!Hanzo Shimada - Freeform, i think it's funny, only mentioned noodles, really well, though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimDamy16/pseuds/NimDamy16
Summary: Christmas Eve drabbles featuring the old Overwatch cast.Takes place about two years before Wildlings.





	1. Knitted Sweaters And Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!   
> Enjoy!

Gérard set the phone back on the desk and sighed. This whole Talon business was an immense headache, if he was to be truthful. And terrorists seemed to ignore the cheerful season.

The sound of the door to his home office opening made him look up and smile. 

"Mon amour, I think your mother might have misread the measurements I sent her." Amèlie was positively swimming in the hand knitted sweater. And yet, to her husband, she was as radiant as she had been on their wedding day.

"However, I have to admit, this is rather comfortable."

She made her way behind him and started rubbing at the sore points in his neck. 

"Oh, cherie, you are a blessing," he hummed, relishing in her touch.

"Come on, I don't think Jack will hold it against you if you take Christmas Eve off, Gérard," she muttered next to his ear. "How about you come and help me fix up the tree?"

"You don't happen to have made any hot chocolate, have you?" he chuckled turning around and hugging her.

"I think you should find out for yourself," she smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

Anything that might have been on Gérard's mind was instantly forgotten the moment he tasted the bitter-sweet chocolate on her lips.


	2. Unexpected Gift

Christmas was supposed to be a time for joy, hope and cheer. However, confined to a lab room, Lena Oxton wasn't feeling particularly joyful, hopeful or cheerful. The carols sounding from the speakers didn't do anything to help either.

Stupid jet, stupid malfunction and stupid Lena for thinking she was fit for the job. If she hadn't insisted to pilot that jet, she wouldn't be in a lab, fading in and out of time and space, but back home in Cambridge, with the whole family gathered around the fireplace, singing carols and roasting chestnuts. 

"I wonder how mum and dad are..." she said to herself. "Bet they're all around the tree, drinking hot cocoa and having fun."

She didn't even bother trying to stop the tears. It just wasn't fair! She had wanted to help people and, instead, she managed to get herself in a huge mess with no exit in sight.

The door of the lab opened, then closed. Probably one of the scientists, checking to make sure she didn't vanish. Again.

"Uh, good evening," somebody called out. 

Lena looked up to see a huge gorilla walking across the lab. As fellow outcasts, Winston and her had become fast friends.

"Oh, hello big guy! What brings you around?" she asked, smiling weakly. 

"I just wanted to wish you a merry Christmas, Lena," he said. 

"Thanks, Winston," she replied, eyes downcast.

"What's going on?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing much. Only that I don't feel very cheerful right now. I miss my family, you know?"

"Yes, I understand. I miss my family too. Even if they turned out to be a hoard of savage, bloodthirsty beasts," he told her. 

The two sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. 

"Oh," Winston suddenly jumped, "I almost forgot. I made you a present." he handed her a wrapped box.

"Big guy, you shouldn't have!" Lena exclaimed, accepting the gift.  
The box was holding a strange device, glowing blue and looking like some kind of vest. 

"What is it?" 

"Well, it is a project I have been working on for a while. I call it a Chronal Accelerator. And it should help you stay anchored in time and space," he explained.

His next words were cut short by a pair if arms wrapping him tightly. 

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she squealed. Then she want straight to the device and tried putting it on.

"You are welcome," Winston replied, adjusting his glasses. "Do you need any help?"

"A hand would be welcome, luv," she blushed.


	3. Secret Santa

"Well, this one here says Angela on the tag," Jack said, holding out a beautifully wrapped box. 

The doctor took it and carefully set to unpacking it. The box was quite heavy. Inside, nestled neatly among packing peanuts was a book. 

"This is An Anthology of Pathology, the latest edition! Thank you!" she exclaimed.

"Check under it, doc," Gabe chuckled. 

Angela lifted the book and almost dropped it to the ground. Right under it was a side arm, all painted white and yellow, the exact shades of her valkyrie suit. 

"Hope that serves you well, Ange," Gabe added, hugging her with one arm. 

"Thank you very much, Gabe," she said a she hugged him back.

"Okay, next one is for... me?" Jack said, eyes widening slightly. 

"Stop staring and open it, Jackie boy," Ana laughed. 

The gift was...

"I honestly have no idea what this is," Jack said after several moments of stunned silence.

"Do not worry, my friend," Reinhardt boomed. "Read the card, it explains everything."

The wide grin almost splitting the German's face in two, made Jack uneasy. He opened the card and read the printed text. Halfway through the first paragraph, the commander felt his face heat.

"You alright there, carino?" Gabe chuckled while Ana snapped several pictures of the embarrassed man. 

Without a word, Jack handed Gabe the card. Reyes prided himself on not getting embarrassed easy, but reading that he felt himself heat up. 

"Well, I am glad you both seem to enjoy the gift." Reinhardt winked at the two men. 

"Well, Jackie, if you are done blushing like a virgin, how about we proceed?" Ana intervened, after taking a few more pictures. 

Jack cleared his throat, in a futile attempt to regain his composure. In the end, Angela leaned forward and snatched another gift from under the small tree. 

"Ana, this one is for you," she said, handing the box to the older woman. 

"Thanks, Ange," she replied, carefully opening the present. 

In the box, carefully folded sat a knitted sweater. On the front, it had pyramids decorated with tinsel and stars on top and the back sported the Overwatch logo. 

"My mother knitted that," Jack said, his face finally returning to its usual colour. "She made one for Fareeha too." 

"Thanks, Jackie boy!" Ana fist-bumped him. "And thank you to your mother, too. She is very good. I am sure Fareeha will enjoy the gift too."

"You are very welcome, Ana." Jack picked one of the two remaining packages. "Alright, this is for Reinhardt," he said, holding the box out to the man.

Reinhardt ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box. 

"Oh, thank you!" he boomed. "I never find this brand here!" he added, raising one of the bottles of Schwartzbier from the box to study it. 

"Well, I have my ways," Angela smiled at the man. "You also have some chocolate there. Swiss chocolate." 

"Thank you, Angela. You truly are an angel sent from above to make my Christmas great!" Reinhardt said, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"It is my pleasure, Rein," Angela replied. "I am really glad you like it!"

"As I am the only one left," Gabe said, leaning over Jack to get the last present from under the tree, "I will just go ahead and open it." 

The box was unwrapped fast but careful. Inside was a ceramic mug. Gabe took it out and laughed. On it was printed 'You don't know' followed by a picture of the Strike Commander. 

"Let me guess. Is it because you all just don't know Jack, right?" he asked.

"Glad you like part one," Ana grinned. "Check your box, Gabi."

Gabe looked in the box and, for the second time that night, he went very red, very fast. 

"You know, to go with Rein's gift," Ana explained, followed by her ducking a wrapping paper ball thrown by Gabe and winking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in case it was unclear:   
> Ana had Gabe, who had Angela, who had Reinhardt, who had Jack, who had Ana.  
> Also, the "you don't know jack" mug idea was floating around in my brain for a while, so there.  
> Guess what Rein and Ana got for Jack and Gabe? Shoot your ideas in the comment section below ;)


	4. Carols

How the three youngest Blackwatch agents got to babysit one Fareeha Amari was anybody's guess. But there they were, on Christmas Eve, each keeping to their spot and staring at each other. 

"So, like, what do we do with her? Do we need to walk her, feed her and stuff?" Amy leaned over and asked Adam. 

"You know I can hear you, right?" Fareeha asked from the armchair she had claimed. "And I can eat and walk on my own, thank you very much. I am nine, not two." 

"Snap," Adam chuckled at Amy. 

"You are mean and I will tell uncle Gabi that!" Fareeha pouted at the two agents. 

"What about me, kiddo? Why am I mean?" Jesse snapped to attention from fiddling on his new phone.

"Well, you just play on your phone! It's Christmas, we should do something Christmas-y," the girl replied.

"What? The tree is set, the presents will be opened in the morning and I can think of nothing else that is kid-friendly." Adam winked at Amy as he said the last few words. 

The woman shot him a glare and tossed a cushion, hitting him straight in the face. 

"Get your head out of the gutter, Rogers," she said under her breath. 

"Do you have anything in mind?" Jesse asked Fareeha. 

"Well... do you know any Christmas songs?" she asked, getting up and sitting down next to the cowboy, on the couch. "Oh, and you are cool now. They are still mean," she added, pointing at Amy and Adam. 

"Wait! How did the cowboy get cool?" Adam asked, shocked. "It's not fair!"

"Well," Jesse hummed, "you could get cool. Sing a carol!"

"No way, man. I can't carry a tune to save my life!" he retorted. 

"Fareeha, what songs do you know?" Amy asked, ignoring the men. 

"I have a book!" The girl proceeded to take said book out of her bag and turn the pages. "How about... Winter Wonderland?"

"I know that one," Amy said. 

After Winter Wonderland came Let It Snow, then Jingle Bells, then Jingle Bells Rock. Both Amy and Fareeha were enjoying themselves, even is their singing was a bit off-key. The girl was resting her back against Jesse's arm. 

The cowboy handed her a bottle of water when she paused to catch her breath. She gave him a grateful smile and cuddled closer to him. 

"I don't know this one, God Rest Ye Merry Gentlemen," Fareeha mentioned, pointing at the lyrics. 

Jesse looked up from the phone, which he was using to record the two, if only to get blackmail material on Sparks. He knew that carol. It was his ma's favourite. 

Softly, he started singing, words coming from memory.

_God rest ye merry, gentlemen_   
_Let nothing you dismay_   
_Remember, Christ, our Savior_   
_Was born on Christmas day_   
_To save us all from Satan's power_   
_When we were gone astray_   
_O tidings of comfort and joy,_   
_Comfort and joy_   
_O tidings of comfort and joy_   
_From God our Heavenly Father_   
_A blessed Angel came,_   
_And unto certain Shepherds_   
_Brought tidings of the same:_   
_How that in Bethlehem was born_   
_The Son of God by Name._   
_O tidings of comfort and joy,_   
_Comfort and joy_   
_O tidings of comfort and joy_   
_"Fear not then," then said the Angel,_   
_"Let nothing you affright,_   
_This day is born a Savior_   
_Of a pure Virgin bright,_   
_To free all those who trust in Him_   
_From Satan's power and might."_   
_O tidings of comfort and joy,_   
_Comfort and joy_   
_O tidings of comfort and joy_

Silence lay after he finished singing. Fareeha had curled up into his side, and was now fast asleep.

"Damn, cowboy..." Adam began, but Jesse cut him off. 

"She fell asleep," he whispered. 

Adam nodded. Amy shot him a thumbs up from the other couch. Jesse pulled his hat over his eyes, ignoring his fellow agents. He would deal with them. Later. 

Right now he closed his eyes and allowed himself to think back to happier times and a soft woman's voice singing that same song every year. And if he hugged Fareeha close to him and swore to protect the little girl who reminded him of happiness with his life that day, nobody would ever find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because somebody has to watch Fareeha while her mom gives her present to Gabe, right?  
> Jesse McCree is an amazing singer. Fight me on this, but you'll lose :)   
> For those who read Wildlings, here are Amy and Adam again, because I love those two.   
> Which are your favourite carols, people?


	5. Sibling Plotting

This year, Genji swore he would have the wildest Christmas of his life. Some cute chick he had met a few days before at the arcade had invited him to what was rumoured to be the party of the century. 

The catch? It was on December 24th. Christmas Eve. But he would manage. 

He ruffled his bright green hair with his hand. Maybe he could convince Hanae to cover for him...

* * *

 

"No way." Hanae was braiding her hair, Sora and Umi sprawled in her lap. "It is Christmas, Genji. Mother has been making preparations for weeks now. I will not ruin her holiday just because you wanted to sneak to a party."

"But, Hanae!" he whined. "It will be the Party of the century! I can't miss it!"

Hanae turned around and faced him. Her calculating gaze almost made him flinch. Almost. She shook her head. 

"No."

"Well," Genji stared right back at her, "I hate to bring this up, but you owe me one. I stopped that crazy Chinese chick from killing you. The least you could do is help me out now!"

Hanae sighed. Sora slithered up her arm and on her shoulder, resorting to glaring at Genji. 

"Alright. I have an idea. You stay for dinner. Then you go your party. If anything comes up, I will cover you. But you stay for dinner. Desert included. And if you show back up drunk again I will lock you outside the gates. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

"Is everything alright, son? You don't look so good," Sojiro asked. 

Truth be told, Genji was feeling queasy. He blamed the diner. The food his mother and Hanae had prepared was too good, so he had had second servings of everything and even third servings of some.

"I just ate a little too much, father. No need to be worried," he replied. "The food was exceptional, mother, Hanae." 

"I am glad you enjoyed yourself, Genji," Takara smiled at her son. 

"Yes, brother, I am glad too," Hanae added. 

"Now, if you would be so kind as to excuse me. I think I should better go lay down." Genji bowed deeply when he rose. "Thank you again for the meal."

"Of course," Sojiro nodded at him. 

"I hope you get better by morning brother," Hanae grinned.

Genji shot her a glare and left the room.

* * *

"Come on, Hanae, I wasn't that drunk!" Genji tried to reason.

"You had Yuki all tangled up in tinsel and were crying about how there were no presents under your tree." Hanae scratched Yuki's head. "At least, the guards managed to make you look presentable by morning."

"Thanks for not letting me rot outside the gates," he replied, hugging his sisters. 

Hanae grinned. 

"Well, what are siblings for, right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that wraps it up.   
> The next Wildlings chapter will be up this week, sometime.   
> Remember to leave your feedback!  
> Merry Christmas, y'all!   
> -Damy

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the same-titled song performed by Jake Owen. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
> Go ahead and tell me which was your favourite chapter!  
> Again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!


End file.
